Princesa Zelda
by DMBeige
Summary: La suya era una relación amistosa, sin compromisos, sin esos sentimientos. En algo estaban de acuerdo: Él no quería conocerlos, y ella no quería volver a experimentarlos. Ambos obtenían lo que querían, y todos salían beneficiados. Y así se quedaría… ¿O no?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y sus bases no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Nintendo o quien corresponda. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, por amor a la escritura y a TLOZ.

**Advertencias:** Parejas a mi gusto, OOC. Acepto críticas y comentarios, más no desprecios, por si alguien quiere ahorrarse la molestia de que ignore lo que tenga que decir. Estoy fuera de práctica, soy humana, y pueden encontrarse con errores ortográficos y gramaticales.

Summary: La suya era una relación amistosa, sin compromisos, sin _esos_ sentimientos. En algo estaban de acuerdo: Él no quería conocerlos, y ella no quería volver a experimentarlos. Ambos obtenían lo que querían, y todos salían beneficiados. Y así se quedaría… ¿O no?

**Princesa Zelda**  
Chapter I: Prólogo.  
~DMBeige

"Hay heridas que pesan más que otras, de eso estaba segura la joven Zelda. Las del corazón, duelen. Las de las muñecas, arden.

Una torrencial noche de Septiembre la encontró bajo la lluvia, empapada de dolor y de tristeza. Su cuerpo temblaba bajo las heladas gotas, su cara estaba hinchada, sus ojos bien apretados.

Se acercó por mera compasión a ella. Era un hombre poco piadoso, pero esa noche se sentía bondadoso, o la muchacha era el ser más destrozado que se había topado en su vida. Se sentó a un lado de ella sin decir una palabra, cubriéndola con el paraguas, y ella le mostró sus ojos azules.

Los ojos más tristes del mundo.

Era muy joven como para cargar ese sufrimiento en el rostro, eso pensó él. Le acomodó el flequillo tras la oreja y le susurró quedamente: — ¿Cuál es tu nombre, princesa?

Ni por un segundo podía deshacerse de esa faceta de "Don Juan", pero estaba dando lo mejor de sí para confortarla. La vio arrugar el entrecejo y contener el llanto, y después desviar su cristalina mirada. Allí fue cuando notó el pálido de su piel, su pequeña figura, sus dorados cabellos. Sus muñecas rasgadas.

Se atrevió a estrecharla entre sus brazos, y sin oponer resistencia alguna, ella lloró.

Lloró como nunca.

Lloró hasta que se le acabó la voz. Lloró hasta que se le acabó la fuerza. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo bajo la lluvia con ella, pero no le molestó de cualquier manera.

—_Link._ — Escuchó en la oscuridad, era su nombre. Se repetía un par de veces, una y otra vez. Fue penetrando hasta empalagarle los tímpanos, haciéndolo abrir los ojos, inconforme. Se topó con ella enfundada en una camisa demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo, seguramente una que le pertenecía a él. — Dale que eres descuidado… —Susurró ella, acariciándole el cabello con delicadeza, con una preciosa sonrisa bien plantada en su rostro. —Hoy Mido viene a cerrar el trato, ¿recuerdas? Te queda poco tiempo para espabilar.

Era una chica hermosa. —_Y estaba buenísima. _— Gruñó, tomándola por la cintura y echándosela encima, atrapándola con sus tonificados brazos, sin dejarla ir. Ella rio y le golpeó el pecho sin mucho esmero, tratando de zafarse del agarre asfixiante. — ¡Deja de jugar, bastardo! —Exclamó, con una voz ahogada. Él le respondió con un beso en los labios, uno bien plantado y posesivo. Relajaron sus músculos, y se separaron lentamente, con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Qué no deberías estar en la universidad? — Finalmente habló Link, acariciándole una mejilla a ella. Zelda se revolvió sobre él y negó lentamente.

—Campañas, congresos. Cosas que me dejan fuera de eso por un rato. —Le guiñó un ojo, antes de levantarse. Link bufó, inconforme con las acciones de la joven mujer. — Saldré a comprar unas cosas, te veo más tarde. —Sonrió tenuemente, y desapareció tras la puerta. Él se quedó allí, mirando unos segundos, y después suspiró.

Así era su vida desde hace ya un tiempo. Había conocido a Zelda meses atrás, en situaciones bastante comprometedoras para alguien de su categoría.

Era una universitaria de diecinueve años, "apenas comenzando a vivir", como solía resaltar él. Una americana adinerada, aventurándose en un intercambio europeo. ¿Y él? Bueno, él era un joven emprendedor de veinticinco años, con un trabajo cómodo y una vida poco convencional.

Tenía muchos enemigos, muchas personas a las que había herido. No estaba interesado en amar ni en ser amado, era un hombre más carnal.

¿Qué tenía que ver esto con su joven princesa? Simple. Ella necesitaba olvidar su pasado, suturar sus heridas. Desquitarse de problemas, a cualquier costo.

Ella necesitaba un chico malo para olvidar, y él era el peor.

La suya era una relación amistosa, sin compromisos, sin _esos_ sentimientos. En algo estaban de acuerdo: Él no quería conocerlos, y ella no quería volver a experimentarlos. Ambos obtenían lo que querían, y todos salían beneficiados.

Y así se quedaría… ¿O no?

¿Corto? Así es, estimado lector. Es una pequeña introducción a una idea en la que he estado trabajando, pero por supuesto que un chapter regular será más largo.

Como ya advertí antes, estoy fuera de práctica, este es mi primer fanfic desde hace ya un tiempo y espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado. Un saludo y muchísimas gracias por leer, nos vemos.


End file.
